


Coming  Home

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili should have returned three days ago. Fili's mind is filled with terrible possibilities but bearing the weight of a crown means he has to trust Kili will return to him.</p>
<p>Gift One-Shot to hvit-ravn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming  Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hvit-ravn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hvit-ravn).



> Just wanted a one shot to thank one of my favorite Blogs hvit-ravn!

 

 

 

Being a King was a heavy burden.

Fili stared out into the distance with his weighty Durin’s blue robes moving lightly in the winds and his golden crown gleaming in the fading sunlight. The King’s chambers were the envy of all of Erebor. They were in a high part of the mountain so they could see the surrounding area with clarity and from here he could even see Dale. But it was not the view he was searching for. Kili was supposed to return three days ago. He had left to continue trade negotiations with the elves of Mirkwood. Fili had little fondness for them, though he certainly handled them better than Thorin ever could, but Kili had a gift with them and his friendship with Tauriel helped. There had been no foul weather and no reported signs of attack…and yet he should have been here by now.

While he was proud to rule his uncle’s kingdom it was moments like this he wished again there had been another outcome of the battle. His grief had been heavy during that time but death was not new to him. In moments like these he wished Thorin were still alive with his hobbit consort by his side so that Fili was not forced to send his brother so far away and not be there with him. Kili never faltered or complained about his position in the court. He was essential to the prosperity of Erebor’s trades, however given their location it was hard for many of their trade partners to reach them safely, since they had spent most of their lives traveling it made sense to go to them when the need called for it, and sometimes mentioning the fact they were sparing their neighbors the heavy travel made the bargaining sweeter.

He wished he could be out there with him. Sure the guards were loyal; they were the last of the Durin line after all. But none would watch him as fiercely as he could; none would cover his back as securely. His mind was honed sharp to think of all possibilities and all outcomes, being a King meant you were always playing chess with those around you. There could have been an accident, a surprise attack, a betrayal; a poisoning, kidnapping, murder…the list was endless of why Kili could be late. The only person he never had to play games with was gone and he was powerless to go after him.

 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist bringing him back to the present. “You’ll get wrinkles if you frown so much.” There was a kiss to the back of his neck and the brush of soft brown hair against his cheek. Kili had returned.

“I thought I would see you arrive.” Fili turned and pulled his brother closer. They melded together seamlessly as they always had. He pulled away for a small moment to overlook him. To see if there were any signs of wounds that needed healing. With a huff of amusement and an understanding smile Kili let his King do what he needed to in order for his mind to be at peace. “We had to go the long way round. A scouting Orc party was sighted and we travelled downwind to avoid being spotted.”

Fear made Fili’s gut clench and his hold on Kili’s hair tightened “Did they see you?”

Kili has bent to place his face in the crook of Fili’s neck, his lips were soft and warm against his skin and he could feel the brush of them as he spoke “No…too stupid to see us and too far in the wrong direction to smell us. We reported it to Dwalin as soon as we arrived and he’s arranging a few of his dwarves to be sent out.”

“But not you.” Fili hissed as he pulled against Kili’s clothes. The length of their separation and hearing how close Kili had come to one of his worst imaginings made his desire desperate. He pulled back and looked at Kili’s disheveled form “You’re staying here with me.”

A bemused look crossed Kili’s face “And where else would I be my King? Dwalin knows I cannot go out so soon after returning…” He removed the heavy crown from Fili’s brow and set it aside before pulling him to the soft feather bed. “I know where my true duty lies.”

Fili arched a brow before handling Kili over to the bed. “Indeed? And what duty is that?”

There was a flash of mischief in Kili’s dark eyes before he smiled cheekily “To serve my King of course.”

Want rose up in the back of his throat and Fili found it impossible to deny. He leaned and captured Kili’s smirking lips with his own as he removed the rest of the clothes separating them. Buttons were torn off and seams were ripped, nothing that couldn’t be repaired or replaced while the desire to be skin on skin was overwhelming. He thrust his hips against Kili’s and watched as his brother arched against the bed as their members caressed each other.

Kili was taller than him and a little broader. His belly had gone soft since they had come to Erebor and Fili loved to caress it, feel the soft give of flesh beneath his hands. It meant they were safe, that they weren’t lean with hunger or burning with muscles to keep themselves alive.

Kili frowned as he touched it “I’ve got to spend more time training with Dwalin.”

Fili moved his hands from the belly to his hips and gave them a bruising squeeze “You’re perfect Kee…remember when we were children? Hungry and starving with barely enough food on the table to survive? Mother and Thorin worked day and night to provide for us after father died. Remember how I would hold you and would rub your belly when it hurt from cramping on itself? I told you someday we wouldn’t need to be so careful with our food, someday we could have as much to eat as we wanted. We’re safe Kee…you don’t have to make yourself a weapon anymore. We’re home.”

Kili let out a soft laugh and pulled Fili back to him; kissing his ear as he whispered “You’re such a sap Fee…”He kissed his way down his brother’s long neck and left a love bite above his collar bone.

Staring down at Kili laid out beneath him Fili thanked his lucky stars they had survived together. There had been so many chances, so many ways they could have been separated. Together. They were together and that was all that mattered. Ages of practice made it easy for him to prepare Kili and slid in with a solid thrust. Kili bucked against him and closed his eyes as they moved in perfect sync. It was a dance he was sure they were born to carry out.

“Fee…Fee…Please!” Kili always begged, even when he didn’t need to, even when Fili was thrusting with all his might to give him what he wanted there was no need to beg. Fili always gave in, always gave him what he wanted.

“Come on Kili…come on…!” His voice was deep and ragged but he refused to come until he saw Kili completely satisfied. He didn’t have long to wait before there was a choked moan and Kili was covering himself with release.

There was a proud feral smile on Fili’ lips as he caressed Kili’s tired face and put a hand on his throat and give it a firm squeeze before finding his own orgasm. He held onto Kili tightly, loving the way his brother squirmed and how his gasps turned raspy and weak. Finally he let him go but did not regret the bruises he saw there.

A quick clean up and they were snuggled together in the bed. Kili loved to wrap his whole body around Fili from behind, his form protective his lover even as they slept. Fili drifted off hearing Kili’s soft snores and feeling his steady weight against his back.

They were indeed home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
